Candy From A Stranger
by WannabeCoffeeshop
Summary: It's been too long. It feals so wrong. Danger! my brain screamed at me. It's candy from a stranger  Necroshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Insanity: yes I **_**am**_** plaining to add lemons to this...XD**

**Sanity: her first lemon...kinda scares me...**

**Insanity: Do I look like o own squat?**

**Sanity: oh and just so yall know I am a girl even if it's kinda hard to tell in this fic...**

**CrazyMothaFuckaGotAGun**

I sighed for what seemed like the tousandth time that night and looked down at the outfit Insanity, my sister had dressed me in. Of course Insanity wasn't her real name but it suited her so much better than her actual name witch was Dani.

She had dressed me in a white dress shirt and tight white leather pants. Tipical Insanity.

Speaking of the crazy where was she?

"I'm here my dear Ryou!" she yelled directly in my ear. She had a way of knowing what you were thinking and ecatly how to annoy you. How Sanity put up with her I will never know.

"I put up with her because I love her...I guess." said Sanity at a more level voice than my sister had. Like Insanity, Sanity had a way of knowing what you were thinking aswell.

Insanity giggled and when and jumped into Sanity's arms, wrapping her legs around Sanity's waist.

"You two were ment for eachother. The emo and the hyperactive emo. Perfect harmony." I laughed hauling myself off of the ground.I brushed thee nonexistant dust off my butt and legs.

"First, I'm crazy not hyperactive nor am I emo. I usta be but I ain't since I meet Sanity." Insanity said nuzzeling her check into Sanity's neck making Sanity turn a very prompt shade of red against her pale skin.

"Whatever sis. Tell yourself what you want." I said still laughing.

I looked at what they were both wearing. Sanity had on loose fitting dark demin jeans and a nice red and black pinstripped dress shirt.

Insanity had on a short black leather skirt with a black mid-drift holster top that Malik would be proud to wear. Her shoes consisted of black steltoes while Sanity wore the more sensible black convers.

"You two clean up good." I said with a smirk.

"We could say the same for you but you don't clean up near as well as us." Sanity retored smirking all the while, slipping her arms around Insanity's waist to hold her up.

I scowled.

Insanity jumped off of Sanity to jump on me. "Don't be such a pain in the ass, Ryou! We're going to the club to meet an old friend of mine from the sanitorium." she whispered into my ear making an involentary shiver run down my spine. Not just because of her close proxcimity to me but because she had told me about the days when she was locked up and honestly the people she told me about kinda scared me.

"Get offa him, Insanity!" Sa nity yelled halling her grilfriend off of me and into her arms bridal style making Insanity blush.

"I won't touch him for the rest off the night if you just put me down!" Insanity had a dear of being held. No one really knew why except maybe Sanity and If she knew she wasn't telling.

"Didn't know you hated me so much." Sanity pouted putting Insanity down. Walking out the door to her black mustang sitting outside.

"I don't hate you and you know it!" Insanity yelled running after her. Me following behind at a slower pace.

By the time we were going to get to the club one of two things was going to happen. 1) either they would still be yelling at eachother and end up grinding against anyone and everyone trying to make eachother jelious or 2) they were goi9ng to be making out in the backseat forcing me to drive.

**BitchDon'tKnowWhenToShutUp**

By the time we got to the club Sanity and Insanity were both in the backseat. Yup you guessed it, making out. And sertantily looking ready to get a little more R rated.

Not on my watch!

"Guys were here!" I yelled. They both jumped and hit their heads on the cealing of the car.

"Were going, were going." Sanity grumbeled getting out of the car with Insanity following right behind her.

Insanity wrapped her arms around my shoulder and yelled past me to Sanity, "Go on in we';; catch up!"

Sanity shrugged and walked in.

"Now Ryou." Insanity started while spinning me towards her, "No matter what don't take any candy from any of my friends. Wheather it be litteral or figurative. If they offer you anything come to me and ask me about it before you bite it or drink it. Cuz taking anything from them would be just as bad as taking candy from a stranger."


	2. Chapter 2

**Do I own anything? Story idea - maybe?**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Now on more happy note, go inside and tell Sanity I'll be inside in a few minutes. I have no clue if I'm alowed to smoke inside or not. So Imma just stand out here." Insanity chirpped happily digging through her purse for her cigarettes.

Ryou smiled at his sister affectionatly and when of to find his sister's lover.

Once inside Ryou saw the club. It had three maybe four diffrent areas. A bar, which he saw Sanity sitting at, a dance floor, and a sitting area. There might have been a room in back for other things.

Walking the short distance to the counter Ryou claimed the seat next to Sanity.

"Where's Insanity?" she asked taking a sip of the red drink in her hand.

"Outside having a smoke." he awnsered nodding his head towards the bartender. An international symbol or a round of shots. The bartender held up two fingers. Ryou nodded back in responce.

"Ah. She knows this is a smoker friendly building right?" Sanity turned her gaze from her drink to her lover's brother.

"No. She wasn't sure or not. So she played it safe and just smoked outside. What are you drinking?" Ryou asked pointing towards the half empty red drink Sanity was holding.

"She was playing it safe? For once? And this," she held up her glass, "Is a Skittlez**(1)** my young Ryou." Sanity smiled and raised the glass back to her lips taking another drink.

"Here you are." the bartender cut in setting two shot glasses infront of Ryou. Ryou nodded his thanks and the bartender walked off.

Picking up the two glasses he held on out to Sanity. She smiled and took it from him then raised her glass to his as they toasted. Then they both shot it down.

Ryou gritted his teeth as the raw liqour ran down his throat burning. Why hadn't he though to get a chaser? Oh right, last time he did that Sanity had called him a wuss.

Sanity on the other hand downed her's no problem and was curently waving down another round.

"What'd I miss?" Insanity asked slipping tinto Sanity's lap. How she had gotten over here without him noticing he had no idea.

"Nothing really." Sanity said shrugging. She brough her Skittlez to her lips for a quick sip.

"Is that a Skittlez?" Insanity asked licking her lips.

"Yes."

"Can I have a drink?"

"No"

"Why?"

"You don't do well with Vodka." and that was the end of that as the second round of shots came around.

"But you can have my shot." Sanity said lifting the shot glass to Insanity's lips.

Insanity sat for a moment with the glass pressed to her lips before she opened her mouth and tilted her head back to allow Sanity to pour the drink into her mouth. A few seconds later she sat up straigh and srunched her eyes closed in pain bfore opening them giving a loud "Whoa!" in victory.

Ryou rolled his eyes at his siters antics and downed his own shot sitting upright screwing his eyes shut then opening them a second later as the pain passed.

Lokking back to his sister and her lover he saw they were in deep conversation so he turned his eyes to the club. It was dark and packed with bodies dancing and grinding against eachother. Some even looked like they were fcking instead of dancing, which Ryou had no doubt that some of them might actully have been doing just that.

He turned his gaze towards the door, when three figures walked in.

The first had hair that cascaded down his back puffing up slightly, but was and off white, just like his. The eyes were a dull brown with a splash of crimson. His skin was ghostly pale and streched perfecty over toned muscles. He wore a black v neck shirt that cut the to middle of his chest giving a perect view of his toned chest. His pants clung to him perfectly and hung low on his hips.

The other two stood close to eachother. They both sported tans and had the same light blond hair. One of the two's hair stood up in gravity defying spikes as if he'd tuck his finger in an outlet. The other's reached just past his shoulders with bangs falling in his light lavender eyes.

The one's who hair fell straight wore a leather v neck vest that cut down almost to the end of the vest that ended a few inches shy of his bellybutton. A string wove between the v neck of the vest. He wore matchign leather pants that acsented his evey curve.

The spiky haird one wore a plain black shirt and cargo pants. He had an air about his that said, "I'm sexy without even trying."

"Hey guys over here!" Insanity yelled waving her arms at the three who stood in the door.

Ryou gulped, he hadn't expected the closest friends his sister had while in look up to be so...handsome.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**1 - vodka mixed with squirt or seven up with a flavored water packet. it's really good**

**cliffhanger :D**

**review and updates will happen faster**


End file.
